It is well-known to use graphical objects within an electronic document. The object may cause text and/or images to appear in the electronic document at a user-defined location. Such graphical objects may include variable fields or properties. It is desirable in certain situations to allow the variable fields or properties of such graphical objects to become associated with each other. The present invention fulfills such a need.